Septiplier Compilation!
by SomethingCalledShips
Summary: A compilation of Septiplier-themed shorts! Read with caution: there will be fluff and there will be smut!
1. RQ Finger Food

"Can you hand me the spatula?" Jack asks, his back to Mark who is sitting on the countertop. Mark reaches into the draw, pulling out the wooden spoon and tapping Jack on the shoulder with it. Jack reaches a hand over his shoulder, not turning, and grabs the spatula.

"I'm still listening, by the way," Jack adds, adding in four eggs deafly as he stirs.

Mark sighs, leaning his head back against the cabinet above him. It was maybe two in the morning, and Mark was surprised Jack was still awake, let alone in his kitchen cooking, but he wasn't going to argue. Jack was his best friend, so Mark wasn't exactly going to argue if all Jack wanted to do on his visit to America was bake late at night and listen to Mark vent, Mark wasn't really going to stop him.

"Okay, so back to the dinner event," Mark sighed. He felt his stomach twist as he remembered the whole thing. Mark clutched at the coffee mug snugged between his hands, steam rising gently off of it.

"Well, when I showed up, I didn't tell you I met this guy called Chad who just…" Mark let out a groan in frustration.

Jack nodded, turning to the fridge for milk.

"But yeah, he will come back later. Anyway, I'm having a good time talking with Felix and a few others when that girl, Stacey, comes back and she's being the biggest jerk to Felix."

"Stacey was the one outside with those other girls too, wasn't she?" Jack asked, measuring out milk in a glass cup.

"Yeah she was. So Stacey was telling Felix that his YouTube Red series was severely overrated and that he shouldn't have started that series as it will just cost more than it's worth. And Felix loves that show! So hearing that really hurt him, and he responded not so kindly, so Stacey gets even more jerky and —"

"Mark," Jack cut him off, turning around to face Mark behind him. Mark could see the slight bags from a late night forming under his friend's light eyes, but the warmth in them was unmistakable. Mark suddenly became aware he was rambling, and felt a blush starting to tint his cheeks. He sighed, collecting his thoughts.

"I just feel really bad because I couldn't do anything to help Felix out, and when I tried to help and tell Stacey to back off, she turned out to be a reporter for Kotaku. Then Chad was also a representative from the YouTube Red team, and he wasn't impressed with the way I 'handled' the journalist or some bullshit like that," Mark placed his cup down on the side countertop as he growled out his response. He felt terrible. Mark clamped his hands together, interlacing his fingers, and glared down at them, angry as he concluded.

"So…I fucked up tonight…basically…" Mark sighed in conclusion, looking up again and into Jack's kind eyes. His friend blinked, silent for a while as he took in everything Mark was saying.

"But you stood up for your friend, right?" Jack pointed out.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Yeah I did, but—"

"And you protected their passion, right?"

"Yes, but I don't—"

"You were a friend when Felix needed one," Jack cut in, taking Mark's clamped hands in his. Mark felt a slight shiver run up his spine despite himself.

"Fuck Stacey, fuck Chad, and fuck that cocktail party," Jack reasoned, grinning at Mark. He then turned around, his back hiding whatever it was he was doing.

"You know how much they should matter to you? To Markiplier? Twelve million subscriber channel with one of the friendliest and most supportive fanbases out there?" Jack spoke over his shoulder, still busily working.

"Here's how much," Jack added, holding up a cracked egg shell. Mark looked from the egg shell to Jack before huffing a short laugh.

"And here's how much you should care about my cooking skills," Jack continued, leaning in close to Mark and making him lean back slightly from slight surprise.

"Wha—what are you—" Mark began to ask, but instead was silence by Jack's finger entering his mouth. Mark's eyes widened as the taste of cookie dough came off of Jack's finger, understanding the slight smile on Jack's face. Mark was still a moment, a little surprised by the sudden gesture, but also grateful for the treat. Jack allowed Mark to suck the dough off his finger before Jack removed it from his mouth and wiped it on his jeans, smiling.

"That's really good Jack!" Mark enthused, his mouth feeling a little empty without Jack's finger now. He didn't know Jack was tingling from the sensation of Mark's lips around his finger.

"Is it? I haven't tasted it yet," Jack grinned, reaching another finger into the bowl to scoop out a small load.

"Here then," Mark slipped off the counter behind him and leaned up against Jack's shoulder, dipping his finger into the bowl with a smirk. Jack didn't realize what he was doing until Mark's finger slid into his own mouth.

"Try it," Mark grinned, a blush rising on his cheeks as he felt the warm wetness of Jack's lips around his finger. Jack's large crystal blue eyes were wide, starring up at him a little shocked and a little in awe he did that. They were still for what felt like ages, but finally Jack's lips moved and he sucked the cookie dough off of Mark's finger. Mark slid his finger back out, a slight trail of saliva connecting them for only a split second until it broke.

Jack's eyes didn't leave Mark's, neither wanting to break the silent spell. The one thing that did break it was the oven's beep signaling it was up to temperature.

Jack looked over at the oven while Mark looked down at the bowl, mumbling "I'll get the cookie pan," before leaning into a cabinet to look for it.

"It's okay," Jack pipped up, making Mark turn around to see him pull it out of another draw with an apologetic smile. "I got it."

Mark blinked. "How did you—"

Jack huffed a laugh as he stretched wax paper across the metal surface of the pan. "I come here a lot, Mark," Jack smiled, then giggled at another thought. "Kinda says a lot that I know more about your kitchen than you do."

Mark laughed too, leaning against the counter top Jack was using, watching as Jack skillfully spooned out large loads of cookie dough onto the wax paper. He used a finger to scrape off the little bits of cookie dough still clinging to the spoon every now and then. Both men were silent while Jack worked, only Mark moving to grab another pan from where Jack had found the first one. Two full trays of cookies later, Jack slid both pans into the oven and set the timer for thirty minutes.

"Right then," Jack grinned, straightening up and looking at nearly empty mixing bowl. A small portion of cookie dough sat in the bottom of it still, giving both Jack and Mark and idea.

Jack glanced up at Mark, a pink smile on his face as he read Mark's mind. "You want to finish it?" he offered, already knowing the response.

Mark grinned back, his cheeks pinkening too as he scooped a finger into the bowl, pulling out a large load of cookie dough. Jack mimicked his motion, before offering it to Mark.

The two giggled. "Okay, on three?" Mark offered, his cheeks growing steadily pinker with every passing second.

"One…two…three," Jack counted down, and on three, he wrapped his lips around Mark's finger, feeling Mark do the same to his finger. Both shuddered at the sensation, but tried to hide it from the other. Mark caught Jack's eyes, unsure of whether he wanted to laugh or not. Instead, he sat silently with Jack, the two grinning stupidly at each other until they removed their fingers and repeated the process until all the cookie dough was either baking or eaten.


	2. RQ - Come On Over

"Fuck!" Jack screamed into his mic, hitting his desk with his fists as his camera zoomed out slow from where his prop had just been huddled. In his ears, his friends Bob and Wade laughed, but it was Mark's laugh that stuck out the most.

"Fuck you Mark!" Jack swore, frowning.

"Ah come on you know you love me," Mark cooed into his mic, giggling at his friends sore reaction. Jack's frown deepened at that last comment.

"I would love you more if you came and fucking visited me," he grumbled. Jack was spectating now, zooming through the map trying to find the seekers, in particular the fucker who had killed him. Mark was starring down at a couple of boxes, hitting them with his crowbar.

"What?" Mark asked. His character stood up, looking around as if he'd just heard a ghost.

"I said," Jack teased, drawing out his voice with a smirk. "I would love you more if you came and fucking visited me."

Mark didn't respond. His character was still, and it sounded almost as if Mark had dropped out of their call.

"Damn Jack, way to hurt Mark's feelings," Bob joked, rousing a laughter from Wade.

Jack rolled his eyes, sighing, and turned his ghosting character away from Mark and switched to Bob's prop, still hidden.

Mark was silent for a long while. Jack was aware of how quiet he was being, but was also too caught up in the GMod Prop Hunt game they were playing to ask what was up. It wasn't until Bob and Wade left the call before Mark spoke directly to Jack again.

"Did you mean that?"

"Huh?" Jack asked, feeling a blush growing on his cheeks. Of course he knew what Mark was talking about, it had been the only thing he'd been thinking of since Mark grew silent.

"You know…" Mark responded, stopping before he finished his sentence. "The part about me coming to visit you…how you would…"

Jack swallowed. Was it really going to be like this? Was this actually how he was going to admit to his best friend that he'd been crushing on him for more years than he'd been running his channel?

"You don't have to respond," Mark covered, quickly, rushing his words. "I'm just messing around anyway, I know you probably don't—"

"Mark," Jack cut in. He could see Mark's Skype profile pic in the call, a stupid Photo Booth image of him and Chicka. It always made Jack grin when he saw it, but right now, he was grinning for an entirely different reason.

"Why don't you come on over? Find out for yourself," Jack's smug reply left even himself a little speechless. But there was no way he was saying what he felt for Mark over Skype. It was pitiful, and Jack didn't want to start off any kind of relationship like that. So he smiled wide, and repeated his request into the mic.

"Come on over, Mark."

On the other side of the call, Mark sat in his black leather chair starring at the ended Skype call. He hadn't moved from his spot since he heard Jack's request, "come on over, Mark."

Had Jack just inferred what they'd been joking about for ages? Was this it? Mark had been questioning their relationship for a while, considering they both loved to tease fans about septiplier becoming real, but they'd always just treated it as a joke. In all honesty, Mark would love to be considered by Jack as a possible date, and Mark had always admired Jack not just for his talent in YouTube, but for his eyes, his laugh, his accent, his hair, his body, his—

Mark clicked out of Skype, moving his arrow to shut down the computer. He would go downstairs and grab something to eat before moving outside to lie by the pool and sleep for a few hours in the last rays of the Los Angeles sun. That's what he was going to do.

But his arrow hovered over the shut down button, unmoving. Mark couldn't click it, he couldn't bring himself to shut it down.

What if he was making a big mistake? What if this was the real deal? What if Jack was waiting for Mark to show up at his door begging to know the answer? If Jack was expecting that then he must be stupid; how was Mark supposed to book a flight this short notice just to fly all the way out there on the assumption Jack would be waiting for him?

Fuck it. Mark opened up a new browsing window, his fingers flying over the keyboard as he searched for the earliest flight to Ireland he could find. He was just going to find out for himself.

* * *

"Mark?" Matt was frowning, a little scared. He was sitting in dining room, laptop in front of him editing a video, watching as Mark dashed downstairs with a rolling suitcase and a backpack slung over his shoulder. From the bowl by the front door, Mark picked up Matt's car keys, walking back over to him and throwing the keys at him.

"You're driving," Mark said shortly, bee lining to the kitchen to grab a bag of Lays chips he then stuffed into his mouth.

"Where am I driving to?" Matt asked, closing his laptop slowly and pushing his chair back.

"Airport," Mark managed to say through the chips in his mouth. Matt's eyebrows shot up.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to Ireland," Mark replied matter of factly, leaning over Chica's doggie bed and ruffling her furry face.

"When did you plan this?" Matt asked, standing over Mark and glancing from his crazy haired housemate to the bags left at the door.

"About an hour ago," Mark replied, standing up, pulling a print out plane ticket from his pocket and waving it at Matt.

Matt starred open mouthed at him. "You've completely lost your mind," he concluded. Mark rolled his eyes, pushing past him and walking to the door, sweeping up his backpack and extended the handle on his rolling case.

"Can we debate that while we're in the car? I have a flight in three hours and if I'm not in LAX in the next hour I'll be late for it," Mark replied coolly. He didn't need Matt psyching him out now, Mark was already doing just that. But Mark had to do this; even if it was a joke, he had to. He wouldn't be able to sleep unless he knew.

"What about your channel? You kept going on and on about how last time you had a trip you missed uploads," Matt responded, walking far too slowly for Mark's liking. With an eye roll, Mark grabbed Matt's arm and pulled him out the door after him. Chica and Lego were loosing their minds as the two men exited the house, hoping to possibly join the adventure, but Mark ordered them to sit as he closed the door behind Matt.

"What do you think I've been doing the last hour?" Mark asked, going down the front steps of their house and to the garage where Matt's car was parked.

"I thought you were playing with Wade and Bob and Jack—" Matt stopped, both his feet and mouth silent. Mark turned only to be met by Matt's face turning from a look of total understanding to fangirl mode.

"Holy shit—" he started.

"Get in the car and drive me to the airport, please," Mark cried, annoyed now by how much time they'd spent trying to get out the house.

"He didn't—" Matt's eyebrows knit together, starring at Mark pleading with him to answer.

With an eye roll and sigh, Mark propped up his rolling suitcase. "No he didn't. He didn't say anything. He implied something—the big something. When I questioned him about it he said "come to Ireland" so guess what I'm doing?" Mark rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Going to fucking Ireland…" Matt mused, smiling with an almost impressed look on his eyes.

Mark blushed, looking away and beginning to fidget. "Now can you open the car and get in? I'm already starting to second guess this stupid idea anyway," he grumbled. The car clicked open and Mark fell into the passenger seat, Matt sliding in next to him. He started up the car, throwing into reverse and speeding backwards down their driveway. Mark grabbed the dashboard for dear life until the came to a screeching halt on the street and Matt sped down the hill.

"Don't give me that look, you said you wanted to get there fast," Matt smirked. "And I'll make you sure you get there fast," Matt glanced at Mark sitting next to him, smiling at him knowingly before focusing back on the road. Mark felt his heart skip a beat as he realized exactly what he was doing, and just how much everyone—including his damn housemate—wanted this for them both.

* * *

Mark should have been used to airplanes. But this time, he wasn't. It was the anticipation, it was making him fidgety and the tight closeness of the plane was not exactly helping matters. As soon as the plane reached altitude, Mark took out his phone and connected it to the onboard wifi. He was worried Matt wasn't going to keep his secret felt he probably should say something before he told Ryan or someone else.

But sure enough, when Mark's phone connected, he got a text from Ryan. Mark growled as he opened up the text, angry at Matt for not being a little bit more secretive.

RYAN: Matt filled me in. Gud luck bud! Rooting for you back home ;)

Mark rolled his eyes, opening up his text conversation with Matt ready to tear him a new one.

MARK: Can u not tell ppl im doing this? I barely believe im doing this!

Matt responded almost right away.

MATT: I told Ryan. Done! You gotta have ur LA fam rooting for you

MARK: I dont need u rooting for me!

MATT: Chica and Lego are rooting for u!

Mark sighed. No use in arguing. Matt and Ryan were just as excited as he wanted to be. Mark wanted to bounce in his seat and text Jack all the way over the Atlantic, but somehow Mark couldn't bring himself to open up the chat. What if Jack said to turn around now?

Turning his head to face the window, Mark looked out across the great expanse of water that was the Atlantic Ocean. His mind wandered to Jack, wondering what he was doing right now. Was he waiting anxiously for a text back? Maybe he was still on Skype waiting for Mark to log in on his computer back home. This was so stupid! Mark felt his stomach dropping as he started to think of the rejection Mark was growing more and more sure would come the minute he arrived.

His phone buzzed again. Now who was it?

JACK: Where did u go? I left to get food and I come back to u NOT on Skype for once…

Mark smiled at the text. He slid his phone open to respond, his heart racing as his fingers raced across the keyboard.

MARK: Doctor's appointment. General, nothing to worry about

JACK: Oh thats good! Good news?

MARK: Dont know yet. But I really hope it is

Mark sent that last text and felt his heart jump into his throat. He hadn't meant to allude to their earlier conversation, he was just happy Jack was talking to him. But the message sent anyway, and Mark noticeably slumped in his chair. The read recipient popped up instantly, and it took a few long seconds before Jack began to write back, the "dot dot dot" bubble popping up in the lower screen corner.

JACK: Im sure it will be good news!

Mark sat up, starring at his phone, his heart beating fast again, but this time for a totally different reason. Was Jack stringing him on, or actually being dumb?

JACK: U on ur way to the doctors or r u there?

MARK: On my way

JACK: K.

Jack's response was short, but it was all Mark needed. Mark set his phone down on his foldable tray table, grinning like an idiot at the phone still on in front of him. He could still hear Jack's words from their last Skype call together. Mark was giddy with excitement, and was starting to fidget for an entirely different reason.

Fuck airplanes, Mark wanted to be in Ireland now.

* * *

Dublin airport was busy, much to Mark's surprised, looking around as he waited for his bag to make its way down the conveyer belt. Throngs of people moved around him, some giving him weird glances for the startling dyed hair, others payed no attention. No one had actually recognized him as Markiplier, which was exactly what Mark was hoping for. Mark had wanted his trip out to Ireland to be secretive and a surprise for everyone, not just to Jack. If Jack was being honest about what he'd said before, then Mark definitely wanted to make it a big surprise to their fans. Mostly just to annoy all those "septiplier" fans.

Mark caught sight of his bag, grinning and shoving his hands further into his jeans pockets. Just as the bag made it's way towards him, Mark felt his phone buzz. This wasn't a text though, it was a call.

Lunging forward for his bag while pulling out his cellphone, Mark swiped on the phone and answered the call without looking at the screen.

"Hello?" Mark answered, pulling on the handle and making his way to the passport check.

"How's project 'Get the Guy' going?"

Mark rolled his eyes, unable to hold back the giggle. "I just landed Matt, why are you still awake?"

"Cause neither Ryan and I have slept! We were playing Move or Die all night and stalking twitter waiting for a fan to post something about seeing Markiplier in Dublin airport or something," Matt snickered. "Sadly, we've seen nothing."

"What do you mean sadly?" Mark retorted, fitting his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he pulled out his passport and boarding pass. "I don't particularly WANT people knowing I'm here yet, not until I've talked to Jack at least," Mark mumbled, glancing around him.

"Speaking of which," Ryan's shout made Mark laugh low and under his breath. Matt and Ryan fought for the phone on the other end before Ryan's voice came through. "You talked to him recently?"

"Yeah, on the plane," Mark confirmed, watching the person in front of him leave the cue and go to a desk. He was next in line. "Guys I gotta go I'm just passing passport control-thingy," Mark apologized, grinning as he friends shouted goodbye and good luck. He hung up just as one of the desk operators waved him forward.

The desk operator raised their eyebrows as Mark made his way to desk, smiling as he handed over his passport. The desk operator, a man, glanced from his passport to him, taking it delicately before beginning to giggle.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just…you're Markiplier, and…" the guy giggled again, checking through his passport.

Mark laughed, feeling a slight cold sweat . "It's no problem man," he replied, smiling politely. His heart was skipping beats as he panicked, his mind racing with all the possible problems that could come from this. If this guy recognized him, then the next question he was going to ask was definitely going to be—

"Are you here to visit Jack?" the guy asked, handing back his passport, a smile on his face. It quickly faded upon seeing Mark's slight frown. "You don't have to answer that, I'm sorry! I just thought maybe if you're in Dublin…ya know…" he stammered.

Mark laughed. "No it's fine. I don't honestly know what I'm doing here, all I know is that I had to come out eventually, so here I am," Mark smiled, looking from his passport to the guy. The desk operator grinned, nodding as he listened.

"Well, I hope you have a good time in Dublin, Markiplier," he smiled, waving him through. Mark thanked him again before pulling the handle of his suitcase and controlling his steps as he walked towards the pick up area. He hadn't really thought of what he was going to do now he was here, but he assumed he'd probably just take a taxi to Jack's house, which he had saved on his phone under Jack's contact info.

Mark was on his phone, digging up the address when he walked into the pick up area. He was part of a throng, so tried to walk quickly to keep up with the rest, but when he heard someone scream "MARK!" at the top of their lungs, he looked up.

Mark stopped in his tracks as he starred, at the green haired man dressed in a heather gray hoodie and jeans. His glasses were clean as usual and his smirking smile was plastered across his face along with an adorable blush that made Mark's heart stumbled and trip.

Jack took his hands out of his pocket, shaking his head at the stunned American before shrugging and stretching his arms out for a hug. Mark didn't hesitate, he started a walk, but it soon broke into a run as he grew closer with each step and heart beat. Mark ducked under the dividers separating those waiting and those arriving, dropping his bag and diving into Jack's open arms. Mark squeezed, feeling the pressure reciprocated by Jack as the two finally embraced. Mark's heart was beating furiously, and he wondered if Jack could feel it as he pressed himself against the Irishmen, pulling away finally to stare at him, surprised.

"How—" he began to ask, but stopped himself. Jack knew the minute Mark had left Skype, or at least, Jack had hoped.

"You texted me you doof," Jack teased, chuckling at Mark's eye roll. "I knew the minute I hung up on you that you were stupid enough to come all the way out here for an answer like that."

Mark paused, squinting his eyes before breaking into a smile. "Is that why you said that?"

"Partially," Jack admitted, but then placed his arms on Mark's hips, pulling him close with a blushing smile that made Mark beam in return. "And partially so that I could tell you in person something you should of gotten a LONG time ago."

"I just wanted to hear you say it," Mark admitted, lacing his hands behind Jack's neck. "And yeah, I knew from the minute you said that."

Jack chuckled. "So what are you waiting for?" Jack asked, winking.

Mark didn't need to be told a second time, and closed the gap between Jack and himself without hesitation. The kiss felt right, the perfect amount of passion, relief, and love mixed into a single touch of skin against skin. Mark didn't want to stop, and he felt Jack press against his lips against him just as strongly. Around them, people were clapping and cooing, and Mark bet there was someone who knew who they were taking photos.

Well fuck it. Mark had Jack, finally, and that was all he really cared about now. Their fans could wait, because right now, there was no YouTube, there was no distance, there was no fame, there was world even, it was just him and the love of his life, doing what they should of done years ago now.

Finally, Jack stepped away, taking a deep breath of air before slipping his hands into Mark's with a smile so sweet and mischievous Mark thought he could melt under that light eyed gaze.

"So, why don't you come over Mark?"


	3. RQ - FallingFloating

Safe Shallows wasn't just the safest part of the ocean in Jack's mind, it was also the prettiest. Large rock formations jutted up from the soft sandy bottom of the ocean floor. Long shell-like funnels lay lazily among coral formations and fluttering plants. And the animals, too, were the prettiest.

So Safe Shallows was were Jack spent most of his days, reclining inside the shell funnels or sun bathing on rock barely escaping the calm ocean waters. And that was exactly where Jack was now, his bare pale chest tickled slightly by a gentle breeze that smelled like sea salt and home. Jack's scaly tail shone was an extra brilliance today, glitter bright green in the high sun starkly contrasting the pure blue of the ocean. The light breeze rustled Jack's matching green hair too. It was unusual to feel

A few feet away, a peeker fish pierced the top of the ocean before diving back under with a gentle splash. Jack opened one pale blue eye to watch the creature before letting out a slight chuckle. Stretching, Jack sat up from his comfortable reclining position on the rock. Everything was calm and peaceful in the tiny cove, exactly the way Jack liked it.

Without warning, Jack felt the cooling breeze slap his back, jolting him from his dazed state. Jack frowned, turning in his spot, his long slender tail flipping agitatedly in the water. The sky was cloudless, and Jack could see the designs of planets and moons through the atmosphere — nothing new about that. Except, there was something new, and it was heading straight towards him.

A loud bang split the peaceful silence around him, making Jack clamp his hands over his ears as he starred in shock as the water around his little rock turned to sharp waves attacking each other and his spot. The new thing, a slender shining object, begin to catch fire as it hurtled through the planet's atmosphere.

Not waiting another second, Jack took off, propelling himself with his muscular tail off the rock and into the water like a bullet. The sharp bite of cold water plus the suddenly strong currents took Jack off guard, but he soon regained control and powered off to the right of the falling object. Glancing over his shoulder, Jack could make out the quivering form of the sleek shiny silver bullet racing towards the water just behind him. Jack's heart was racing, using his arms to help him swim away faster but to no use. The object crashed into Safe Shallows with a giant, thunderous splash sending shockwaves after Jack that he couldn't avoid. The grey object landed further from his rock than he had expected, but Jack was still propelled forward by a mass of water he couldn't control.

Powerless as he was thrown through the water, Jack glanced behind him to see the massive belly of a silvery grey and shinning thing, bubbles rising up from either sides as it sank almost unnoticeably slowly into the water. It was gigantic, whatever it was, Jack had never seen something like this fall from the sky. It was metallic also, with a cleanness that suggested extreme care. And if someone cared about this thing so much, then surely they wouldn't be too happy about it sinking.

Turning back to grab hold of an edge of rock, Jack yanked himself free of the shock wave, gritting his teeth. The shock wave lessened quickly, and Jack used his clasp on the rocks to throw himself back in the direction of the sinking metal object. Jack swam as fast as he could, his green hair and scales a blur from above the water.

As Jack got closer, he was more and more impressed by the size of metal thing. It was massive, much longer and bigger than any of the bigger fish in the deeper parts of the ocean. But there was also a bubbling, glowing gash on the object's underside, flashing with bright white and heating the water with a strange energy Jack hadn't felt before. Jack felt his skin itch with the heat as he grew closer to the gash, approaching the gash. It was long and large, easy enough for Jack to swim up and into, dodging more of the super heated water to breach the surface.

The inside of the object glowed with a dull red flashing. The water inside was heated, irritating Jack's skin and scales uncomfortably. On his left, large metal cylinders with broken glass readers lined the wall, while above Jack could see the shattered outlines of four more cylinders above him. The ceiling above him was tall, and Jack couldn't make it out from so far down. On his right, Jack could make out the outline of a door with metal sliders closing it off. The air was hot and heavy with a thickness closing Jack's throat and making him choke momentarily.

"HELLO?" Jack called, cupping his hands around his mouth. The sound echoed up and up into the darkness above. There was no reply, only the high pitched moan of the giant metal object around him.

"HELLO!" Jack screamed. He frowned as he listened intently. After a short few seconds, he saw to the metal floor sloping into the water in the hopes of pulling himself out the heated water. Bad idea; the floor was burning, and Jack snatched his hand away with a sharp intake of breath, messaging the damaged skin.

"IS ANYONE IN HERE?" Jack tried again, anxious as he hoped for a response. His words echoed upwards again, empty and urgent.

But this time, there was.

There was a loud splash outside, making Jack whip around and dive. The relief from the cooler water outside the ship relieved Jack's itching scales slightly. It was then Jack saw the smaller, almost fish like propelling itself away from the wreck leaving a bubble trail in its wake.

Curiously, Jack swam after it, frowning as his strong tail got him closer and closer to the pretty slow ship. It hadn't gone far underwater, barely staying under the surface of the water, but as the ship slowed to a stop, it buoyed up breaking the surface. As the orb slowed, Jack slowed too, instead sinking down to the sandy floor not far below the surface and creeping closer, his eyes fixed on the orb.

It wasn't until he was maybe thirty feet away did he see movement: something snapped heavily into an upwards position on top of the ship, and a figure crawled out. It looked vaguely like him — arms, shoulders, chest, and head — only without a tail, instead with two smaller tails spreading out from its hips.

Jack crept closer, swimming upwards to get a better, less interrupted view. Yes, the figure was merman in its look, but clearly wasn't. It had a dark blue skin with yellow strips running up from the base of its two tails, with a large bulbous head lacking any features. Jack had no idea what this creature was, and frowned with confusion at the new species emerging from the pod.

But then its hands went up to its face, and pulled the bulbous head off, and Jack's draw dropped. It was a face like his, merman in look, but his hair was a flaming, bright red like a summer sunset over the western sea. Jack surfaced now, his nose barely above the lapping water as he starred up at the not-merman above him. He stood starring at the wreck of the long metal ship a distance away, a look of utter disbelief and fear mixing in his notably attractive face. He dropped the bulbous head protector to the roof of the pod next to him, before sinking to the roof himself, crouching in a fetus position with his arms wrapped around his knees. A shudder ran through his body, and Jack's frown returned, his head rising further out of the water as he angled himself to get a better look.

It was crying.

Jack's heart ached for him, and before he could stop himself, he took in a breath and spoke.

"Hey."

The not-merman jumped, looking around wildly as if he'd heard a ghost before spotting Jack. His surprised melted into a frown of confusion as he leaned towards Jack, narrowing his eyes in confusion. Jack noticed a puffy, wet redness to them he'd never seen in any creature before.

"Hey…" he replied slowly, twisting onto his hands and knees and crawling to the edge of the pod to get a better look.

"You're from that wreck, aren't you?" Jack asked, nodding his head in that direction. The not-merman followed his gaze before nodding.

"I went in to look around, shouted a few times, but couldn't find anyone…" Jack raised an eyebrow. "There isn't anyone else in there, right?"

He coughed, clearing his throat and wiping his red eyes. "No. I…I was alone…" The not-merman sighed, lowering his head before looking back up and at Jack. "Do you…do you live…here?"

Jack smiled, nodding as he swam closer to the pod. To his slight annoyance yet mostly amusement, the not-merman started to crawl backwards.

"Yep. That's why I got me one of these bad boys," and chuckling, Jack launched himself out of the water, catching himself on the side of the pod with his elbows folded and chin resting on his forearms. Not-merman fell backwards in alarm, landing on his butt and spotting himself away with his two not-tails between him and Jack. Jack raised an eyebrow at the not tails, frowning at the lack of fins on them. Jack's tail was still partially submerged, but when Jack flipped it up and out of the water, not-merman starred at the dazzlingly bright and glittering scales and fins.

"You're…" He breathed, moving from his frightened position into a sitting one, his not-tails twisted into something that looked uncomfortable and made Jack cringe inwardly. "You're a…a mermaid?"

Jack shrugged. "Prefer merman, since I am male, but mermaid works," he said, giggling at the opened mouth not-merman in front of him. "So what are you then? You don't have a tail, you have two not-tails, no scales, but a colored skin, and a face like mine."

Not-merman starred at him a second before catching on and laughing a little. "I'm a human man. I guess I'm an alien on this planet, huh?"

Jack nodded with a bright grin on his face. "You bet your human arse you are!"

The human laughed as well, scooting himself forward so he was closer to Jack. The human's eyes were a dark brown Jack had never seen, so warm and bright they made Jack's heart melt under their warmth.

"So no humans? Just you?"

"I've never seen someone like you before," Jack confessed, shrugging, flipping his tail in the water playfully.

Human chuckled, running a hand through his hair before glancing towards his destroyed ship again. "Well, looks like I'm stuck here for a while then, huh?" He turned to Jack, biting his lip in thought.

Jack smiled. "So I better get used to seeing a "human" in my favorite part of the ocean then?"

The human laughed out loud this time, blushing slightly. "I didn't mean to crash land in it either! I'm sorry—" he stopped, looking to Jack for help.

Jack held out a hand, grinning. "Jack."

"Mark," replied the human, taking Jack's hand with a warm touch that electrified Jack's hand where they met. "Nice to meet a merman," Mark winked.

"Nice to meet a human, too."

Jack and Mark grinned at each other, reluctant to let go of each other's hands. The newly made friends just sat smiling while the remains of Mark's ship smoldered far away at the edge of Safe Shallows. And as the wreck of human Mark's ship fell slowly into the ocean, Jack felt himself falling for this alien creature with hair like the fiery sunset and eyes like the warmest rock in the ocean.


	4. RQ - Lollipop

**WARNING: NSFW**

VidCon wasn't just a great time to meet his American fans for Jack, it was the social event of the season. The energy was great, the LA sun was scorching, and the people were incredibly fun. Jack had been going to these for years, and this year was no exception.

The signing hall was packed, especially near their table. After his and Mark's FunEmployed game at the Maker booth, the two were a mess of giggles and joke-y performances for the crowds of fans. Mark was showing off how he could turn his feet backwards for a gang of girls all wearing his shirts, each taking pictures and laughing of the red headed man. Jack rolled his eyes, smiling as another girl came up to him holding out a shirt for him to sign. She giggled as he finished signing the shirt, blushing as she looked up at him.

"Could you—do you think you can do your video opening?" She asked, glancing at her friends behind her all equally excited and red cheeked.

Jack beamed, straightening up. Raising his voice so Mark could definitely hear him, as well as the rest of the hall, he screeched his opening line.

"TOP O' THA MORNIN' TO YA LADDIES, MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE!"

The girls exploded in laughter as the first girl lowered her phone, showing her friends before crowding in next to him with her other friends to get a group photo.

"TOP OF THE MORNING TO YOU LADDIES, MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE!" came the butchered impression of an Irish accent. Only an American could fuck it up that badly, and Jack knew exactly who it was.

Jack looked over at Mark, who was watching Jack and the girls around him with a devilish grin. He arms were folded, but Jack saw something small and green in his friend's right hand. Mark lifted the green lollipop up, slipping it into his mouth and raising an eyebrow.

Jack snorted, clearing his throat.

"Hell-ooooo everybody, my name is Maaaaaarkiplier," Jack drawled, doing his best worst impression of an American accent. The fans around Jack giggled, egging him on and giving him the confidence boost he needed to separate himself from the photo group. He sauntered over to Mark, still smirking as he neared his friend, their eyes never leaving the other.

"Is that a challenge?" Mark asked, projecting his voice for the growing crowd of fans watching their little showdown to hear.

"You bet your red-dyed ass it is," Jack retorted, an impish grin plastered across his face. If this was to be a competition, Jack wasn't backing down easily.

The lollipop bowl was to Mark's right, on the table where they should be sitting and doing signing but never actually did. It was huge, clear plastic filled with all flavors and colors of lollipop, but it didn't take long for Jack to scan the bowl, finding the one he wanted. He plucked the red lollipop from the bowl, effortlessly ripping off it's plastic covering and trailing the red, sugary circle down his tongue.

"You sound terrible as me, better stick to be Irish and dumb," Mark teased, kissing his lollipop and winking at his friend. Jack could feel the eyes and phones of the girls around them, all fixed on the two of them. Did Jack care? Fuck no. No way was this red haired asshole gonna get the best of him.

"Then let's hope "Irish and dumb" doesn't upstage you," Jack egged him on, kissing his lollipop in thoughtfulness. How was he gonna upstage him? They were surrounded by fans, give them a little of what they wanted.

Jack spun around slightly, sitting on the signing table. He gripped the lollipop with his teeth and rested his hands on his thighs, sliding them down to his knees as he spread his legs seductively.

The screams and cheers of the fans around them made Jack grin, leaning back on one hand and plucking the lollipop from his mouth, licking it once. "Your move, Mark," Jack smirked, jerking his lollipop at Mark before placing it back in his mouth.

Mark snorted, his eyes narrowed in thought as he starred at Jack, then around him for inspiration. Mark opted for the lollipop bowl again, plucking five more from the bowl and taking the rapping off all of them. He got on his knees, glancing up at Jack as he did to make sure he was watching. Slowly, and coaxing much cheering and shrieking from the fans watching, Mark slide one…two…three…four…five…the sixth lollipop, the green one, into his mouth. He posed for the phones taking pics of him, before turning back to Jack, looking up at him with his mouth still full.

Jack was already up. He stood in front of Mark, placing himself so it looked like Mark was blowing him and placed a hand in his hair. Mark was already blushing and giggling wildly as the screams from the fans watching grew louder and shriller. For added effect, Jack reached down to Mark's variety of lollipop sticks protruding from his mouth, taking the green one out. A thin string of saliva connected the lollipop and Mark's lips momentarily, but broke as Jack brought it back up to him, and stuck it into his mouth.

Both men flinched at the screams from their fans. Jack allowed himself a glance at the watchers, feeling a rush as he saw the phones and open mouths of his and Mark's fans starring and laughing. This was going to be all over Tumblr tomorrow.

Mark stood, startling Jack a little with how close he was. But Mark caught his hand, keeping him still. He pulled the other lollipops out of his mouth, stick them back on the table on their discarded wrappers. Mark brought his face closer to Jack's until they were barely even an inch away, daring Jack with his eyes to pull away. Someone shouted "NOW KISS" from the audience, but Jack couldn't move. He'd never been this close to Mark, and was absolutely lost in those dark brown eyes and confident little smirk of his. Mark's lips moved, exposing his teeth as he reached millimeters closer, biting the end of the green lollipop stick. Jack felt the sugary orb move in his mouth as Mark pulled back slowly, taking the lollipop with him. With a pop, Mark got it back, stepping away a little so he could flip the lollipop back right way around and into his mouth. For added effect, he cupped his ear towards the fans, smiling proudly when the cheering and shouting grew even louder.

Jack rolled his eyes. He stepped towards the crowd, raising his arms and making "gimme more" motions with his hands. Their fans screamed even louder, chanting Jack and Mark's names as their phones clicked with more pictures and videos.

Glancing at Mark, Jack was surprised to find him starring at Jack with a calculating grin.

"HOW MANY SEPTIPLIER SHIPPERS DO WE HAVE IN THE AUDIENCE?" Mark shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth.

The fans erupted, screaming and jumping up and down. Jack chuckled, looking between the huge crowd and Mark, wondering where he was going with this.

"HOW MANY OF YOU WANNA SEE ME KISS JACK?"

Oh. That's where he was going with this.

Jack physically had to cover his ears this time, and so did Mark. Jack caught Mark's eye, laughing at the sudden explosion of screams and cheering. They were going to get kicked out of the signing hall with the amount of noise they were making.

Mark sauntered over to Jack, swaying his hips and cocking an eyebrow. Jack felt himself blushing as he laughed, turning his head away to giggle before turning back, composed and acting for the crowd. Once Mark was close enough, Jack hooked his thumbs into Mark's jeans' belt loops, pulling ever closer. Their noses bumped accidentally, both giggling shortly. Someone starting chanting "kiss" and caught on fast, spreading through the huge group.

Mark smirked, removing both his and Jack's lollipops from their mouths. Then without warning, placed his hands on either side of Jack's face and pressed his lips to Jack's. It was supposed to be a short kiss, but Jack found himself enjoying it more and more the longer it went on, and the chanting and screaming from the audience of fans only encouraged him. Jack raised his leg, hooking it onto Mark's hip. Mark instinctively lower his hand to grip his leg supportingly, and Jack took that moment to jump, wrapping his legs around Mark's waist. Mark laughed into their kiss, having to finally break away he was laughing so much. Jack started to laugh too, wrapping his arms around Mark's neck for support as the two looked towards the audience for pictures.

"Hey!" a voice broke through the cheering. Jack looked up and so did Mark, Mark turning so both could see who it was but not letting Jack down. Rachel, one of the PR reps at Makers, stood in front of them, a look of utter surprise on her face. "What's the big idea?"

Jack glanced at Mark, exchanging a look. "Nothing?"

Rachel's eyebrows lowered, pinching the bridge of her nose. "How about you two go clean up, and head back to the booth. I think you've had enough "signing" for one day," her perfectly manicured nails made air quotes around "signing."

Both of them nodded sheepishly, Mark dropping Jack back to the floor, and Jack taking back is red lollipop, slipping it into his mouth with a wink at Mark as he grabbed is lanyard and headed towards the hall exit. He high fived people as he passed through the crowd, smiling through his blush. Wow, he'd gotten intimate with Mark fast, but wow it was fun. He felt an arm come to rest around his shoulders, and Mark appeared at his side, twirling the green lollipop in his mouth as he winked at Jack, pulling it out with a pop.

Jack chuckled. "Really suckin' on that lollipop, huh?"

Mark shrugged. "It's tasty," and then closer to Jack's ear "green things are tastier."

Jack felt a shudder run through him, and he grinned, glancing behind him momentarily to see most of the fans still in the hall, not following them. Rachel was busy dispersing them, so wasn't paying attention to them either.

"How about we skip the bathroom and get some fresh air?" Jack tried, scooting out from under Mark's arm and grabbing his hand, pulling him towards a fire exit door that led out behind the signing hall. Mark followed him, both pushing through the fire exit doors giggling madly. Jack twirled his red lollipop in his lips as Mark grew closer to him, smirking underneath his own.

"That red lollipop looks really good between your lips," Mark noted, his nose pressing against Jack's. Jack chuckled, pulling it from his lips and removing Mark's too.

"I can think of something else that would look good between my lips," Jack teased, leaning forward and biting Mark's bottom lip gently, pulling it away from his lip slightly before letting it go. Mark growled, his smile turning dark as he closed in on Jack's lips, pushing them open to welcome his tongue. Jack closed his eyes, groaning into Mark's mouth as the rush of sensations and hormones hit him.

Mark pressed Jack up against the exterior wall, tilting his head to the side and trailing his tongue down his exposed skin. Jack growled, his eyes rolling backwards in his head.

"My move," Jack groaned, pushing Mark off him and against the wall. Jack dropping into a crouch, fumbling with the zipper on Mark's jeans excitedly. Mark leaned down, pulling Jack's chin up and kissing him again. Jack's tongue slid effortless into his mouth as his fingers worked the buttons free or their holes then pulling Mark's jeans down just enough to expose Mark's briefs. Once Jack's hand got a grip on Mark's dick, Mark froze, straightening up and resting his head against the wall as Jack yanked it free of his underwear and pumped him gently.

Jack angled the dick upwards, licking a long path of saliva up the underside of his shaft as Jack massaged Mark's balls, all the while fighting back a smirk. Mark was grunting like crazy, letting loose a small yelp as Jack's tongue flicked the underside of Mark's head, and actually gasping for air as Jack fit his mouth around his dick. Jack swallowed as much as he could before pulling backwards a little and gasping for air, a small laugh playing on his lips. This was more fun than playing with lollipops, and a lot more rewarding for Jack, who thought Mark's small gasps and moans was music to his ears. He went back down, picking a fast tempo that turned that confident and goofy Mark into a whimpering mess.

Mark's hand coursed through Jack's hair, following his bobbing head before pulling at his hair, yanking him up to a standing position. Jack frowned a little, wiping a little spit away from the corner of his mouth.

"My turn," Mark snickered, pushing jack against the wall and yanking Jack's zipper down.

"Mark—" Jack started to protest, but lost his voice the moment he felt Mark's warm hand snake down between the fabric of his underwear and his skin. Jack sank his teeth into Mark's shoulder, earning a groan as the man tiled his head bag for Jack to explore while he continued to work Jack with a similarly sped up pace. Mark nudge Jack's head away, dropping down to his knees to suck Jack, his brown eyes starring up into Jack's pale ones. Jack's hands instinctively found handles in Mark's hair and followed Mark's steady tempo. Mark's hands were busy, one occupied with massaging Jack's balls while the other worked his own neglected penis.

"Fuck Mark, you're really good—" Jack croaked, feeling himself twitch inside his friend's mouth. Mark grinned, registering the jerk and sucked hard on Jack's cock, his eyes nothing short of devilish pleasure. Jack cried out, biting his inner cheek to stop himself from being heard. Jack's cock left Mark's mouth with a pop like one of their lollipops, the sound making both giggle.

Mark stood, pushing his body against Jack, both gasping at the slippery hot touch of the others penis against them. Mark's hand found Jack's penis and Jack found Mark's penis, both working the other in tempo. Mark bit down on Jack's bottom lip lightly, pulling on it as Jack squeezed tighter on Mark's penis.

"First to come has to clean up both?" Mark offered, letting go of Jack's lip.

"You're on," Jack smirked, lengthening his strokes and tightening his grip. Mark groaned, echoing Jack's alterations in his own tempo, grinning as Jack closed his eyes and bit his own lip, trying hard not to blow. Mark pushed his body closer into Jack's, pulling up his shirt so Jack's cock hit his friend's perfectly toned abs instead of shirt cloth. Jack smirked, shaking his head, his eyes still squeezed shut with concentration as he pulled his jeans and underwear further down, rubbing his bare crotch against both Mark's hand and Mark's dick. It worked, and Mark let out a shuddery groan.

"Cheater…" Mark breathed, his face falling into Jack's neck, releasing one shuddery warm breath after another into his friend's ears.

"I'm the…cheater…" Jack choked out, his own forehead resting on Mark's shoulder. Jake bit down on a portion of Mark's shirt, trying to restrain himself. "You're the one…who…fuck" Jack gave up on trying to come up with a clever retort, opening his eyes slightly so he could see the mess of hands and penis pressed between the two of them.

Jack felt the wave hit him first, and his hand jerked uncontrollably. It was enough for Mark apparently, as he felt Mark's entire body shudder into his as both cried out, cuming into the others hand. Jack felt the hot liquid hit his stomach and soak his hand. He sighed, burying his face into Mark's shoulder as the latter breathed heavily into Jack's shoulder.

"Like I was saying," Jack finally managed, his voice breathy and tired. Mark pulled away, resting his forehead against Jack's, his eyes sleepy as they starred into Jack's equally exhausted ones. "You're the one who started this shit," Jack giggled.

Mark rolled his eyes, looking down at their sticky mess of hands and penis. "So do I have to do clean up duty then?"

Jack smirked, lifting his finger up and licking it clean with a growl. "I'll help. I like the taste of red lollipops anyway."


End file.
